The present invention relates to a fog lamp for a motor vehicle of the type having a reflector with a light element positioned therein.
Fog lamps or headlights of the foregoing type are normally positioned very high at the front wall of the body of the vehicle, for example at the level of 1 m so that according to a statutory adjustment of the headlight a twilight limit of the light beam occurs approximately 50 meters before the vehicle on the roadway. The vertical extension of the light beam is then not sufficient to illuminate the area of the roadway up to the twilight limit, specifically the tarmac of the roadway immediately before the motor vehicle. In order to avoid this disadvantage a vertically refractive optical medium is additionally required on the transparent pane of the headlight; the use of such medium however substantially increases manufacturing costs of the fog lamp.